


Red Flower In Front of the Door

by Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Akashi is beautiful, Akashi oblivious to Midorima's feeling, Attempt at Humor, Best Friend!Takao, Flowers, Harem!Akashi - Freeform, I don't know, M/M, Mayuzumi Chihiro is secretly romantic, Mentioned Nijimura Shuuzou, or maybe not
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin/pseuds/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setiap pagi, Akashi akan selalu menemukan setangkai bunga berwarna merah yang terikat dengan pita emas pada pintu apartemennya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya realisasi keinginan untuk menyumbang cerita tentang Akashi tersampaikan juga! Ini cerita pertama saya tentang Kuroko no Basuke dan cerita pertama saya di AO3. Semoga para readers sekalian berkenan membacanya, maaf apabila characternya terkesan OOC.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Akashi Seijuurou? Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan, pintar, berbakat, dan jangan lupa kaya raya (paket komplit!). Sebuah gambaran dari sosok kesempurnaan, bagaimana tidak coba? Sewaktu SMP dan SMA, dia adalah ketua kelas, ketua OSIS, dan ketua basket dari sekolah yang sama-sama terkenal yaitu SMP Teikou dan SMA Rakuzan, kedua sekolah elit yang ternama di Jepang.

Ayahnya, Akashi Masaomi juga merupakan seorang elite dan ternama yang juga merupakan CEO dari sebuah perusahaan besar Jepang yaitu Akashi Companies. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuatnya semakin terkenal di kalangan murid, membuat bukan hanya kaum Hawa tetapi juga kaum Adam ingin mendapatkan sosok idaman tersebut.

Sayangnya, impian tinggallah impian. Pasalnya, Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang yang memegang paham diktatorisme yang kuat. Perkataannya adalah mutlak dan harus dipatuhi oleh setiap orang apabila tidak ingin ada gunting yang menancap di matamu dan mencungkilk bola matamu keluar. Terlebih lagi aura berat mengintimidasi yang tampaknya hampir tidak pernah absen dari sosok muda Akashi tersebut. Meskipun Akashi sedikit sudah ‘bertobat’ semenjak pertandingan Winter Cup tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dengan pernyataan tesebut, kalian pasti berpikir bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou sulit untuk ada orang yang menyukai apalagi jatuh cinta padanya tetapi nyatanya…

“Lagi?” Pemuda bermata semerah darah tersebut bergumam. Pemuda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Pada kotak surat pintu apartemennya terselip setangkai bunga berwarna merah mekar. Kelopaknya merekah dengan elegan hampir mirip seperti mawar, meskipun Akashi tahu bahwa bunga yang dalam genggamannya bukanlah bunga mawar. Pada tangkai bunga tersebut terikat sebuah pita berwarna keemasan dengan sebuah kartu berisi gambar yang membingungkan.

Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama seminggu. Akashi akan selalu menemukan setangkai bunga terselip pada kotak surat yang ditujukan padanya tanpa nama pengirim. Bunga yang dikirim selalu berbeda setiap harinya tetapi selalu berwarna merah dan akan selalu terikat dengan pita berwarna emas dan juga terdapat kartu kecil berisikan gambar abstrak yang berbeda. Kartu tersebut berisi garis dan bentuk-bentuk aneh yang Akashi jujur saja heran melihatnya. Apa makna dari gambar tersebut?

Awalnya pemberian bunga (termasuk kartu dan pita) ini dikira Akashi hanyalah sebagai sebuah keisengan belaka oleh seseorang yang ingin menggoda Akashi. Tetapi hal yang sama sudah terjadi selama seminggu berturut-turut setiap harinya, membuat Akashi penasaran terhadap identitas sang pengirim bunga. Bunga yang dikirimkan kepadanya adalah setiap jenis dari bunga kesukaannya dan mendiang ibunya dulu.

Akashi memberikan senyuman kecil sambil membawa masuk bunga tersebut ke dalam apartemen. Dia memasukkan bunga (setelah melepaskan pita emas dan kartu berisi gambar dan meletakkannya di sebuah kotak khusus) tersebut ke dalam sebuah vas yang dipenuhi oleh beragam jenis bunga berwarna merah. Dalam vas bunga tersebut sekarang terdapat bunga anggrek, anyelir, aster, bakung, daisy, lily, dan peony. Vas bunga tersebut juga terisi dengan setengah isi vas dari air dingin agar bunga-bunga tersebut tidak cepat layu.

Vas bunga itu Akashi taruh di jendela dekat kamar tidurnya agar bunga-bunga di dalam vas mendapat cahaya matahari setiap paginya sekaligus agar Akashi dapat melihat bunga-bunga tersebut setiap paginya setelah dia bangun tidur.

Akashi lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka kulkas serta mengambil empat potong roti tawar, daging ham, selada dan keju. Bahan-bahan itu disulapnya menjadi dua buah sandwich isi.

“Tadaima!” Sebuah suara menyahut dari arah pintu depan apartemen. Akashi langsung mengenali pemilik dari suara tersebut.

“Okaeri Shintarou.” Akashi berjalan menuju arah pintu setelah meletakkan piring berisi roti sandwich isi buatannya diatas meja.

Sejak berkuliah di universitas Tokyo, Akashi dan Midorima memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam apartemen yang mereka tempati sekarang ini. Alasannya adalah karena Midorima juga mendaftar di Universitas Tokyo bersama dengan Akashi, lebih tepatnya di jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Agak membingungkan memang jika dipikir, mengingat bahwa Midorima pernah memberitahunya bahwa cita-citanya adalah sebagai seorang dokter dan mengingat bahwa keahlian Midorima memang pada bidang Biologi dan Kimia. Akashi sendiri menekuni dua jurusan yaitu Bisnis dan Sosial.

”Kau sudah pulang Akashi?” Midorima melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya pada rak sepatu disamping pintu apartemen mereka.

”Sebenarnya aku juga baru pulang dari mata kuliahanku. Apakah kelasmu pulang lebih awal? Biasanya kau akan pulang lebih sore lagi.”

“Apakah itu adalah hal yang salah nodayo?” Midorima bertanya balik. Akashi mengkerutkan kening.

“Aku hanya bertanya Shintarou.” Akashi menghela napas pelan kemudian mengambil salah satu roti sandwich buatannya. “Kau mau Shin?” Akashi menyodorkan roti sandwich yang tersisa.

“Terima kasih, taruh saja di meja terlebih dahulu.” Midorima meletakkan tas bawaannya di salah satu sofa dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang tebal.

Keduanya kemudian berdiam dalam hening dengan Akashi memakan roti sandwich dan Midorima sedang membolak-balik beberapa halaman di buku kemudian mencatat beberapa bagian dari isi buku tersebut.

“Kau mendapatkan tugas yang berat lagi Shin?” Akashi bertanya sesudah menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya.

“Begitulah nodayo.” Midorima menjawab singkat. Dia kemudian menutup bukunya setelah dirasa bahan-bahan penting sudah dia ringkas dan catatkan. “Nanti pada jam 4 sore, aku akan pergi ke tempat Takao. Aku akan pergi sampai malam, kalau kau mau, kau boleh tidur lebih dahulu tanpa perlu menungguku. Aku akan membawa kunci apartemen milikku, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku dan menungguku sampai tengah malam.” Midorima menaruh bukunya kembali didalam tas. “Sekarang aku ingin mandi dulu.” Midorima kemudian memasuki kamar yang mereka bagi berdua.

“Sepertinya belakang ini, kau dekat sekali dengan Takao Kazunari ya? Dia yang merupakan mantan rekan tim basketmu semasa SMA bukan?” Akashi tiba-tiba bertanya tanpa sebab, Midorima menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kamar.

“Apa?”

“Tidak ada.” Akashi membalas singkat kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. “Roti sandwich milikmu kutaruh di meja. Jangan lupa kau makan, akan sangat merepotkan untuk mengurusmu apabila kau jatuh sakit.” Akashi tertawa ringan. “Aku pergi dulu, ada keperluan kuliah yang masih harus kubeli, kau ingin titip sesuatu Shintarou?”

“Tidak perlu nodayo.”

“Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Shin.” Akashi mengambil jaket miliknya dan menghilang dibalik pintu dengan Midorima yang menyaksikan hal tersebut.

“Aku dekat dengan Takao? Kau terkadang benar-benar bodoh Seijuurou.” Midorima bergumam pelan. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan mengeluarkan desahan kecil. “Kau tidak pernah peka dengan perasaanku Seijuuro, bahkan tidak semenjak masa Teikou dulu.”

.

.

.

Akashi menyelusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai. Udara dingin menusuk tulang berhembus tampaknya tidak mempengaruhi kegiatan-kegiatan orang-orang di Tokyo. Akashi sedikit mengigil meskipun sudah memakai jaket tebal dan sarung tangan. Tokyo sedang memasuki musim dingin dan sebentar lagi akan merayakan Natal serta Tahun Baru. Pasangan-pasangan muda tampak menikmati waktu berdua mereka bersama sang pacar.

“Apakah aku juga sebaiknya membelikan hadiah natal untuk Shintarou?” Akashi bergumam pelan. Matanya menatap sekeliling pertokoan yang ramai dikunjungi orang.

Akashi berhenti pada salah satu toko peralatan tulis yang sudah menjadi langganannya sewaktu dia masih bersekolah di SMP Teikou dulu.

“Selamat siang, Chiyo-baachan.” Akashi menyapa nenek penjaga sekaligus pemilik toko peralatan tulis tersebut. Nenek itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mata abu-abunya yang mulai rabun menangkap sepasang manik berwarna merah delima.

“Sei-kun, sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali kau datang kemari. Kau pasti kedinginan dengan musim dingin ini.” Nenek Chiyo menyapa Akashi sambil tersenyum. “Ayo masuk dulu ke dalam, obaachan akan membuatkanmu coklat panas.”

Akashi tersenyum kecil. Nenek Chiyo adalah seorang yang ramah terhadap siapa saja terutama anak-anak. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan nenek Chiyo ketika dia tidak sengaja menemukan seorang nenek yang tersesat dalam perjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah. Akashi menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan nenek tersebut pulang karena kebetulan tempat tinggal sang nenek tidak terlalu jauh dari arah rumahnya. Akashi baru mengetahui saat itu dan cukup terkejut bahwa nenek Chiyo (yang saat itu tentu masih lebih muda) hidup seorang diri. Cucu satu-satunya sedang menjalani pendidikan di Kyoto dan baru akan kembali sekitar 3 tahun lagi. Sejak saat itulah Akashi selalu datang kemari apabila dia ingin membeli peralatan tulis atau hanya sekedar mampir dan menemani sampai senja. Keramahan nenek Chiyo sedikit mengingatkan dia pada sang mendiang ibunya. Sang nenek sendiri juga tampaknya sudah menganggap Akashi Seijuurou sebagai putranya. Keduanya benar-benar bagaikan ibu dan anak meskipun keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali.

“Terima kasih,” Akashi berusaha untuk bersikap sesopan mungkin. “tapi aku tidak akan lama disini lagipula aku masih memiliki keperluan lain.”

“Begitukah? Sayang sekali kalau Sei-kun memang terburu-buru. Jadi Sei-kun datang untuk mencari apa?”

“Aku ingin mencari buku tulis akuntansi dan pulpen pilot Frixi*n (sensor!). Apakah baachan mempunyai persediaan barang tersebut?”

Nenek Chiyo mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat sebentar. Maklum usianya yang sudah senja membuat kapasitas memorinya menurun, “Obaachan rasa pulpen ada terdapat di etalase tetapi nenek tidak dapat mengingat dimana nenek menyimpan buku tulis untuk akuntansi.”

“Aku mengerti baachan. Tidak masalah.” Akashi memberikan senyuman untuk menenangkan nenek Chiyo.

“Sebentar Sei-kun.” Nenek Chiyo dengan segera menahan Akashi. “Coba obaachan tanyakan dulu pada Chi-chan?”

“Chi-chan?” Akashi bertanya. Siapa itu? Apakah dia merupakan salah satu pegawai di toko ini. Ah, tidak mungkin! Nenek Chiyo itu seorang yang mandiri dan tokonya juga tidak sebesar itu sampai membutuhkan pegawai. Jadi kalau bukan pegawai, apa mungkin kerabat dari nenek Chiyo yang tinggal bersama nenek? Kemungkinan besar berarti cucunya yang pernah diceritakan kepadanya.

“Chi-chan! Kemari sebentar! Ada yang ingin obaachan tanyakan!” Nenek Chiyo memanggil dari dasar anak tangga di dalam ruangan dalam.

Nenek Chiyo menunggu sebentar namun tidak tampak ada tanda-tanda respon.

“Chi-chan!”

“Ada apa nenek?” Suara datar yang familiar di telinga Akashi membuat matanya melebar. Sudah dua tahun semenjak terakhir kali Akashi mendengar suara tersebut.

Seorang pemuda kuliahan segera menghampiri tempat nenek Chiyo dan dirinya berada. Surai abu-abu pendek miliknya sekarang hampir mencapai bahu (model rambut yang mirip menyerupai Yamato Hotsuin). Sepasang mata abu-abu beraksesoriskan sepasang kacamata dengan frame persegi menambah ketampanan wajah pemuda yang hampir tanpa ekspresi itu.

“Kenapa nenek memanggilku?” Sang pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu bertanya sebelum matanya menangkap kehadiran sosok lain di ruangan itu. “Huh?"

Akashi tersenyum lembut pada mantan senpainya itu. “Hisashiburi dana, Mayuzumi Chihiro.” Akashi menyapa dengan menggunakan nama lengkap dari pemuda tersebut.

Sudut bibir Chihiro menekuk ke atas. Tatapan matanya menjadi agak menantang mantan kapten sekaligus kouhainya semasa di Rakuzan dulu. “Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi Akashi-bocchan.”

Alis Akashi berkedut mendengar julukan yang diberikan mantan model baru pemain bayangan keenam. “Tolong hentikan itu Chihiro-san. Tidak sebaiknya kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi.”

“Sei-kun dan Chi-chan, obaachan terkejut kalian saling mengenal.” Nenek Chiyo menatap kedua orang pemuda yang merupakan ‘cucu’nya.

“Benar Chiyo-baachan. Kami mengenal 3 tahun yang lalu di Rakuzan. Mayuzumi Chihiro saat itu adalah senpai dan rekan setimku.” Akashi menjelaskan kepada nenek Chiyo yang hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

“Lebih tepatnya dia adalah monster kecil yang datang entah dari mana dan mengganggu waktu membacaku.” Gumam Chihiro yang langsung disikut oleh mantan kouhainya.

“Chi-chan, apa kau tahu dimana buku tulis untuk akuntansi? Obaachan lupa dimana menyimpannya.” Nenek Chiyo bertanya kepada sang cucu.

“Di ruang di ruang belakang.” Chihiro menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

“Biar obaachan periksa dulu kalau begitu. Kalian berdua bisa berbincang-bincang sementara waktu. Tunggu sebentar ya Sei-kun.” Nenek Chiyo memasuki ruangan belakang.  


Keduanya hanya berdiam diri saja tanpa ada tanda-tanda ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Akashi menatap sekeliling toko, mengamati setiap peralatan sekolah dan kuliah serta peralatan unik lainnya yang terdapat di toko tersebut. Sementara itu, Chihiro lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan membaca Light Novel yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya.

Diam-diam Chihiro mencuri pandang kepada mantan kapten basket Rakuzan itu. Tubuhnya sudah bertambah tinggi beberapa cm dibanding terakhir kali Chihiro mengingatnya, meskipun jujur saja ukuran tubuhnya masih termasuk mungil apalagi untuk ukuran anak kuliahan. Rambut merah magenta milinya sekarang sudah bertambah panjang mirip seperti ketika dia pertama kali memasuki Rakuzan dengan poni. Hanya saja kali ini, rambutnya disisir lurus sehingga tidak terkesan sedikit berantakan seperti dulu. Poni miliknya juga ditata ke arah samping sehingga masih menampilkan sebagian dari dahi. Pakaian Akashi yang terkesan casual v-neck yang dilapisi jaket tebal berbulu pada bagian hoodie dan pergelangan tangan. Penampilannya yang saat ini agaknya menyerupai Orihara Izaya dijamin dapat membuat semua wanita (dan mungkin sebagian pria) diluar sana klepek-klepek. Meskipun begitu, itu tidak menutupi kecantikan yang memang alami dipancarkan oleh Akashi. Tidak heran kalau sampai Mibuchi Reo yang juga merupakan rekan basketnya saat di Rakuzan menaruh perasaan terhadap mantan kapten mereka. Akashi memang terlihat sangat menawan.

“Chihiro-san, apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa menatap orang lain secara terus-menerus itu tidak sopan?” Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari dunia khayal. Suara itu tidak lain berasal dari bocah bersurai merah yang sedari tadi ditatapnya.

“Ya ya, aku mengerti.” Chihiro membalas dengan nada cuek seperti biasa. “Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu tadi.”

“Hmm? Dan apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau memandangku sebegitunya jika aku boleh tahu?” Akashi bertanya dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit seduktif di telinga Chihiro.

Chihiro sedikit tertegun sebelum dia menutup Light Novel miliknya. “Hey Akashi…” Panggil Chihiro tiba-tiba. Matanya sekarang terfokus sepenuhnya pada Akashi dengan tatapan serius. Hal itu membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut.

“Y-ya? Ada apa?”

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila seseorang menembakmu?” Chihiro mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka berdua sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang demikian?”

“Entahlah, mungkin karena aku tampaknya tertarik denganmu.” Chihiro mengambil segenggam surai merah halus milik Akashi yang berada dekat dengan telinga dan membelainya lembut. “Tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu dan sekarang kau semakin berrambah cantik saja.” Chihiro setengah berbisik sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang menggoda.

“A-apa?” Nafas Akashi berubah berat dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia mengingat perasaan ini, perasaan yang sama semasa dia masih di Teikou dulu. Perasaan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

Chihiro memanfaatkan keadaan Akashi yang sedang kebingungan untuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Akashi. Bukan sebuah ciuman yang dalam layaknya sepasang kekasih apalagi suami istri, hanya sebuah kecupan manis dan singkat pada bibir keduanya. “Tampaknya aku menyukaimu Akashi.”

Akashi benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tujuannya dating kemari untuk membeli peralatan untuk kuliah. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bersifat romance seperti ini?

“Kau tidak perlu memberikan jawaban atas pernyataanku sekarang.” Chihiro menyentuh pipi Akashi dengan lembut. “Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap.” Lanjutnya sambil mengambil Light Novel yang sempat terlupakan dan kembali membacanya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Nenek Chiyo tiba-tiba muncul dari ruangan dalam.

“Akhirnya obaachan menemukannya. Ini Sei-kun.” Nenek Chiyo menyerahkan buku dan pulpen yang diminta kepada Akashi. “Semuanya jadi 400 yen.”

Akashi mengambil dompet yang terselip pada sakunya dan mengeluarkan sekeping uang 500 yen. “Kembaliannya diambil saja. Saya permisi dulu, Chiyo-baachan, Chihiro-san.” Akashi buru-buru pamit kepada kedua orang dengan marga Mayuzumi tersebut.

Setelah Akashi menghilang dari pertokoan, nenek Chiyo menoleh ke arah cucunya. “Chi-chan, Sei-kun itu anak yang tampan dan dermawan bukan?” Dia bertanya kepada sang cucu yang tengah asik membaca Light Novel. “Obaachan ingin mempunyai cucu seperti dia.” Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Chihiro melirik neneknya dari balik novel, “Maksud nenek?”

“Obaachan mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi.” Ekspresi Chihiro tetaplah datar meskipun dalam hati dia langsung jantungan. Shimatta! Neneknya mendengar saat dia merayu Akashi? Oh tidak! Apa itu berarti neneknya juga melihat ketika dia mencium Akashi?

Oh Kamisama!

Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh neneknya berikutnya benar-benar di luar perkiraan Chihiro, “Nenek setuju jika kau pacaran dengan dia. Nenek akan bahagia dan lebih tenang apabila Sei-kun yang menjadi pasanganmu.”

Mayuzumi Chihiro seketika itu juga jawdropped.

Siapa yang sangka bahwa neneknya, Mayuzumi Chiyo adalah seorang mak comblang dimasa mudanya?

“Sebaiknya kau usahakan untuk mendapatkan Sei-kun sebelum dia diambil oleh orang lain loh, Chi-chan.” Neneknya mengedipkan sebelah mata yang membuat Chihiro langsung sweatdropped dengan tingkah laku neneknya yang ternyata diam-diam juga adalah seorang fujoshi.

.

.

.

Udara dingin kembali menyapa Akashi ketika dia berjalan keluar dari toko. Kata-kata Chihiro masih berdenging di telinganya.

“Tampaknya aku menyukaimu.”

Dia pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika dia masih berada di Teikou. Ketika dia masih tergabung dalam tim basket Teikou. Dirinya bersama seorang senpai berambut hitam. Ya… Dirinya bersama dengan Nijimura-senpai.

Dia mengingat bagaimana Nijimura memojokkan dirinya ke loker dan mengambil first kiss darinya. Nijimura berbisik kalimat yang sama di telinganya.

“Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik denganmu, Akashi.”

Akashi dan Nijimura memang sempat berpacaran sebentar, tetapi sayangnya hubungan mereka terpaksa berakhir dikarenakan Nijimura harus pindah ke Amerika demi merawat ayahnya yang sakit keras.

Akashi terus mengingat kenangan manis yang pernah dia dan Nijimura lakukan, mulai dari aktivitas sederhana didalam klub sampai kegiatan romantis yang mereka lakukan di rumah mereka berdua. Akashi sering mendatangi rumah Nijimura untuk juga menjenguk keadaan ayah Nijimura yang tidak kunjung membaik. Nijimura terkadang mengunjungi rumah milik Akashi untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Akashi terus tenggelam dalam dunianya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa lampu jalanan yang hendak diseberanginya berubah merah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang kuat melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya kembali ke tepi jalanan. Kejadian yang begitu cepat tersebut membuat Akashi sedikit limbung dan jatuh ke pelukan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

“Hati-hati Seijuurou.”

Akashi terbelalak ketika mengenali suara pemuda yang telah menolongnya. Rambut pirang keemasan pendek dengan model potongan sepanjang bahu dan kacamata hitam. Wajah tampan dan tubuh gagah pemuda tersebut terpampang jelas.

“Kau…”

Pemuda tersebut melepaskan kacamata hitamnya sehingga menampilkan sepasang mata biru sejernih lautan dan memberikan seringai khas miliknya kepada pemuda pendek yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya. “Yo, Seijuurou! Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Nash Gold Jr.”

.

.

.

To Be Continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao menyadari permasalahan Midorima dan mencoba membantu sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan musik jazz lembut dan lukisan-lukisan serta dekorasi memenuhi kafe. Aroma dan asap dari kopi mengepul di udara sebelum akhirnya menyebar dan menghilang terkena tiupan dari pendingin AC dan. Banyak orang berkumpul sekedar untuk mengerjakan tugas, berkumpul bersama teman, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu sambil menikmati Wi-Fi gratis.

Di sudut ruangan kedua insan yang berbeda kebangsaan duduk diam dalam satu meja. Mereka sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa salah satu dari keduanya akan memulai pembicaraan.

Nash melihat-lihat keluar jendela dengan tangan menopang dagu, mengamati keadaan langit musim dingin Jepang yang dipenuhi awan gelap tebal, berkemungkinan bahwa nanti malam akan turun salju yang cukup lebat. Sekali-kali matanya mencuri pandang terhadap pemuda bersurai merah didepannya.

Sementata itu Akashi sibuk mengaduk kopi latte miliknya yang masih mengeluarkan asap panas tanda bahwa kopi itu belum lama dibuat. Susu dan gula ditambahkan agar sesuai dengan selera lidahnya, tidak terlalu manis tetapi tidak terlalu pahit juga.

"Jadi," Nash mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama, "bagaimana kabarmu saat ini?"

Perawalaan yang benar-benar buruk, pikir Nash. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Lama tak bertemu selama setengah tahun dan setelah bertemu tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa.

"Kabarku baik." Akashi menjawab singkat, menaruh sendok yang dipakainya disamping piring kecil kopi dan meminum kopinya. "Kabarmu sendiri?" Akashi bertanya balik.

"Luar biasa kalau boleh kubilang." Nash menghirup kopi capucchino. "Bulan depan, aku akan pindah kemari."

Suara dentingan cangkir bertemu piring terdengar ketika Akashi menatap Nash dengan heran.

"Pindah kemari? Seingatku kau tidak menyukai tinggal di Jepang." Akashi mengungkapkan fakta. Setiap kali Nash datang, selalu ada saja yang dikeluhkannya; udara Jepang yang terlalu panas atau terlalu dingin; teknologi Jepang yang ketinggalan, dan segudang keluhan lain yang tak berdasar dan hanya ocehan semata. "Kau selalu membanggakan negara asalmu Amerika tersebut."

"Ya, aku tahu bahwa dibandingkan Jepang, negaraku Amerika mempunyai segala kemajuan yang tidak ada disini." Nash menyeringai membuat Akashi harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar asbak di meja ke muka pemuda berambut pirang didepannya. "Tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa Jepang memiliki sebagian hal yang tidak ada di Amerika."

"Oh?" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan apa saja hal yang tidak ada di Amerika tersebut?"

"Entahlah..." Nash mengangkat bahu. "Kebudayaan yang tradisional namun memukau, lawan yang tangguh dan kompeten," Akashi tahu bahwa Nash sedang membicarakan mengenai pertandingan antara Vorpal Swords melawan Jabberwock tiga tahun yang lalu dengan mereka sebagai ketua dari masing-masing tim basket. Akashi mengingat betapa kesalnya Nash waktu itu ketika tim Jabberwock kebanggaan asal Amerika tersebut kalah melawan pemain Jepang yang dulu dikata-katainya sebagai monyet. "Dan juga seorang pemuda yang membuatku tertarik dan jatuh cinta."

Akashi tidak terkejut mendengar hal itu. Nash pernah mengatakannya sekali padanya bahwa dari pemain mantan tim basketnya, ada seseorang diantara mereka yang disukainya. Dia berencana akan menyatakan perasaannya ketika lulus kuliah dan menikahinya. Akashi tahu bahwa di Amerika, pernikahan sesama jenis adalah legal, sehingga hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang aneh. Nash beberapa kali berkonsultasi padanya mengenai masalah romansa-nya dengan pemuda misterius tersebut.

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku dengan cara yang tidak biasa." Akashi ingat Nash pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dulu "Aku ingin agar kenangan tersebut terus membekas dalam ingatannya, bukti bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Akashi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mata Nash menunjukkan kesungguhan yang mendalam. Siapapun pemuda yang dicintai oleh Nash pastilah sangat beruntung karena Nash tampaknya benar-benar peduli terhadap pemuda tersebut. Akashi diam-diam tersenyum dan menyemangati temannya tersebut dalam hati.

Satu yang Akashi tidak tahu bahwa pemuda yang dimaksud adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut, hijau dan hitam, sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan dikelilingi oleh buku-buku dan juga laptop. Pemuda berambut hijau tersebut tampak fokus untuk mengerjakan tugas miliknya, sementara pemuda berambut hitam yang berada diseberangnya tampak sudah kelelahan dengan tumpukan tugas yang seolah tidak ada habisnya.

"Shin-chan!" Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut berhenti bekerja dan mulai merengek. "Kita istirahat dulu, aku lelah fisik dan batin." Katanya mendramatisir.

"Takao, kita bahkan baru mengerjakan tugas ini selama 3 jam dan kau sudah minta untuk berhenti?" Midorima berkata acuh tak acuh terhadap mantan rekan basket satu timnya. "Kita bahkan belum sampai setengah!"

"Shin-chan," Panggil Takao ragu-ragu. "Ada apa? Sejak datang kemari kau sudah terlihat kesal."

"Apa yang pernah kukatakan mengenai mencampuri urusan orang lain Takao?" Nada bicara Midorima berubah menjadi peringatan. Katakanlah mereka menghabiskan waktu SMA bersama tetapi Takao tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan nada bicara temannya yang kadang bisa berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou?" Takao bertanya sambil bersiul. Tangannya digunakan sebagai sandaran kepala. Midorima menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Matanya menatap tajam Takao.

"Apa?"

"Kau mencintai dia bukan?" Aku tebak perasaan sukamu sudah dari sejak semasa kalian Teikou."

"Bagaimana kau-?"

"Dapat menebak hal seperti itu?" Takao memotong Midorima. Senyuman tampil di wajahnya. "Aku sudah bersamamu selama 3 tahun di Shuutoku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui mengenai hampir setiap hal tentang sahabat baikku?"

Midorima bisa saja menganga saat itu tapi mengingat imagenya, dia tidak jadi melakukannya.

Seseorang tidak akan dipanggil tsundere tanpa alasan bukan?

"Aku tidak mencintai Akashi, aku hanya mengangguminya sebagai rival." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang berkilat oleh cahaya lampu. Akashi adalah rivalnya sejak Teikou dan Midorima selalu berobsesi untuk mengalahkannya. "Seandainya sekalipun itu benar, kau tidak punya alasan untuk ikut campur."

"Berhentilah menjadi tsundere Shin-chan!" Takao meninggikan suaranya. "Tidak ada salahnya dengan mencintai rival bukan? Buktinya aku dan Izuki-" Kata-kata Takao segera dipotong oleh Midorima.

"Jangan membanding-bandingkan hubunganku dan Akashi denganmu dan mantan point guard Seirin." Tatapan Midorima berubah menjadi lebih lunak dan melankoli. "Mungkin aku dan Akashi, mungkin kami memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama." Midorima tertawa pelan. "Cancer dan Sagittarius, elemen kami berbeda. Oha Asa mengatakan bahwa kami tidak dapat cocok bersama."

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Takao tiba-tiba menampar wajah Midorima(hooray untuk Takao-chan!), mengejutkan Midorima.

"Apa kau akan menyerah sebelum mencoba Shin-chan?" Dia bertanya dengan nada dingin. Midorima terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Takao.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba-?"

Takao bertanya hal yang yang sama kembali, "Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja meskipun kau berkata kau mencintainya?" Mata onyx menatap lurus ke mata emerald.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Takao?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Apa kau pernah memberitahu Akashi perasaanmu? Apakah kau pernah mendengar bagaimana perasaan Akashi padamu?" Midorima membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Takao

"Aku tidak..."

"Kalau begitu dekati dia. Buat dia menyadari perasaanmu." Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah Takao. "Tenang saja Shin-chan. Aku akan membantumu merebut hatinya."

.

.

.

Suara detikan jam terdengar ketika Akashi memasuki apartemen. Nash berbaik hati untuk mengantarkannya pulang meskipun Akashi mencoba menolaknya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan bahwa teman sekamarnya sudah pulang.

Akashi berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Gelas yang dipakainya untuk minum diletakkannya didekat wastafel. Akashi mendesah pelan dengan apa yang dilihat selanjutnya. Piring berisi sepotong sandwich yang dia tinggalkan untuk Midorima. Terkadang dia khawatir dengan temannya satu itu. Temannya itu memang termasuk rajin tetapi bahkan terkadang sampai lupa untuk makan. Semoga saja temannya itu bukan seorang workalcholic saat dia lulus dan bekerja nanti.

Akashi beristirahat sejenak dan melihat jam di dinding dapur. Jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang. "Masih terlalu dini untuk tidur." Gumamnya pelan.

Tugas-tugas untuk besok hingga minggu depan sudah dia kerjakan(dasar anak rajin T-_-). Rumah juga sudah bersih -secara mereka itu orangnya rapi alias tidak pernah berantakan-. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Sebaiknya aku membuat makan malam." Gumam Akashi setelah berpikir sekian lama. Dia yakin Midorima juga pasti belum makan. Tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali makan bersama bukan?

Makanan apa yang sebaiknya dibuatnya? Akashi berpikiran untuk membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Setelah berpikir sekian lama, Akashi mendapatkan ide.

Nasi omelette dengan sup tofu dan jus kacang merah tidak kedengaran buruk.

Akashi mengambil dompetnya dan kunci apartemen. Udara hari ini cukup dingin tetapi mantel tebal menjaganya tetap hangat.

Biasanya Midorimalah yang membuatkan mereka makan pagi dan makan malam, dan harus Akashi akui bahwa makanan Midorima sangat enak. Midorima berkata karena semasa sekolah menengah dulu, dialah yang memasakan makanan untuk dirinya dan adiknya jika orang tua mereka sedang sibuk.

Akashi tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Midorima akan makan malam yang akan dibuatnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceritanya sempat kehapus, jadi harus buat ulang T_T
> 
> Hari ini saya bakal pergi ke Bangkok bersama keponakan. Perginya menggunakan pesawat dari Singapura, pergi menggunakan kapal jam 8 pagi, cerita ini saya selesaikan sesaat sebelum pergi. Chapter berikutnya mungkin akan sedikit lama jadi mohon bersabar minna.
> 
> P.s: Chapter ini bakal saya edit jika saya punya waktu.
> 
> Mind to Review?

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya cerita ini bisa saya selesaikan juga! Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat dan mengedit setiap bagian pada cerita ini. Di cerita awalnya sebenarnya ada adegan dimana saat Nijimura mencium Akashi dan hint GoMxAka tetapi saya edit buat di chapter berikutnya saja, sebagai gantinya saya buat kilas adegan NijiAka tersebut.
> 
> Awal kerangka cerita sebenarnya mau buat trio NashAkaMido sesuai janji saya, tetapi entah kenapa jadi agak melenceng kearah Semi-harem!Akashi begini.
> 
> Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah menginspirasi saya untuk membuat cerita ini, saya cinta kalian.
> 
> Mind to Review?


End file.
